How to train your dragon
by Miles-tails-prowler
Summary: A college student gets sucked into the world of How to Train Your Dragon... How will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

How to Train your dragon

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_I was on my way home from college when it happened... I had just got off the bus and was walking home when suddenly I found myself in the middle of a strange forest. My first thought was _"What the hell?" _and then I realized that the air was cleaner than normal... No pollution whatsoever! My first reaction was to pull out my phone and see if I could get a signal. Not surprisingly I found that I had none. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and pulled my gloves out of my coat pocket. Winter may have been almost over when I left... but it sure wasn't over here... wherever _"here" _was. Finding a dry area under a nearby tree I took my backpack off and decided to take an inventory of what I had._

Textbooks: hmm... firewood!  
Pencils and a sharpener: I could use the shavings as kindling!  
Laptop: If I get desperate I could use the battery to make a fire, or as a bomb.  
Pocket knife: Glad I had this on me, this will come in handy!  
Solar phone charger: I could hook this into itself and it would make a great grenade (when the internal battery goes off!) or I could just use it for what it's made for...  
Network cables: Some extra wire to make my lighters/bombs! (Thank you networking class!)  
Glow sticks: left over from Canada Day... I could use these as a signal!  
Winter coat (waterproof): Well at least I won't freeze!  
Gloves and hat: See winter coat.  
Jeans and t-shirt: What did you honestly think I went to college naked?  
Steel toe/shank boots: Don't need to worry about my feet!  
Insulated lunchbox: Contains a plastic sandwich container, no water bottle.  
Glasses: Weak prescription. I don't think I can start a fire with these...  
Wallet: Contains my ID. A tiny bit of coinage, bank and credit cards... not much use out here!  
Phone: Not much use... except for games...  
USB Key: What am I going to do with this? Store my last will and testament?  
Phone charge cable: This + Solar phone charger = full phone battery...  
That's it...

_I shove everything back into the backpack and sit down to think about how I got here. After a while I feel like I'm being watched. Looking over my shoulder I initially see nothing... Then I notice a strange... distortion. I tilt my head to the right and can kinda make out a shape... It kinda looks like a chameleon on steroids! This thing was huge! It could easily take on a bull... and win! Whatever it was moved, causing me to jump back, not sure if it was friendly or not. It shifted colours, making itself contrast with the bark on the tree, changing into a sort of purple... dragon? The first thing that popped into my head was _"Spyro" _causing me to snort at the image of a little purple dragon flaming a sheep to get a butterfly... I snap back to reality when the dragon snorts back... It doesn't attack, nor does it run. It just snorts. Like my dog does when she wants attention... It seems to be pretty comfortable around humans, kind of like its been domesticated. As I look into the dragon's face I'm suddenly startled by what sounds like the dragon clearing it's throat... Followed by something even odder..._

"wwwwhoooo aaarrre youuuu?" _drawls the dragon, adding strange pops and clicks to the sentence, as if to emphasize what he's saying..._

I just stare, dumbfounded... I had read the books, looked at the language, even noted that dragonese seemed to follow the structure of the English language... but I never thought it was actually just English with a drawl and some pops and clicks! As you can imagine I was astonished. Dragons... Speaking English, albeit modified, but still essentially English! I decide to put this theory to the test.

"Hello, my name's Connor." _I state, wondering what the reaction will be. I was not disappointed..._

"Youuuu speeeaak drrragoneeese?" _drawled the dragon, eyes widening._

"Actually, I don't. It seems that dragonese is just very similar to my native language." _I explain._

"But thaaats impossssible!" _drawls the dragon. _"Yooooouuuu haaaave a thiiiick acccccent but youuuu are speeeaaking dragoneeese!" _responds the dragon, clearly not believing that humans can have a language similar to their own._

"Well I don't speak Norse, as I'm sure all of the humans you've met speak." _I reply. Then it hits me, this dragon's wearing a harness... and he looks a little worse for wear. _"Where's your rider?" _I ask, thinking back to the book and trying not to panic when I realize that all of the trained stealth dragons _"belong" _to the Murderous viking tribe..._

"I raaaan aaawwwaaaayyy! _drawled the dragon, fear coming into his eyes. _"Dooon't kiiiill meee! I beeegg of youuuu!" _pleaded the dragon._

"I have no intention of killing you. In fact, I'm kinda lost and could use a guide. If you don't mind." _I reply, not sure what else to say._

"Thaaank youuu! I will beeee youuurr guiiidde, siiiirr!" _replied the dragon, coming sharply to attention._

"Whoa, at ease, no need for the salute. I'm not trying to give you orders. You don't have to do this out of military discipline." _I reply, earning a confused look from the dragon. I reach my hand out to pat the dragon on the snout in a reassuring manner and he flinches away. _"I'm not going to hurt you, you don't need to be afraid of me." _I reassure the dragon._

"Youuuu are not going tooo huuurrrt meee?" _drawled the dragon, looking fearful._

I was shocked. He must have been treated horribly if his first assumption was that I was going to hurt him. As I pondered this fact I took my hand away from his snout and decided to assess the damage. I let my hand trail along his side, feeling for any injuries. I'm shocked by what I find. All along his side I find scars that must have been left behind from repeated whippings, and several times he flinches when I get to a tender area. Furthermore his back leg on his left side appears to be broken. Remembering my first aid training I ask the dragon to lie down so that the pressure is taken off of the broken leg and I immobilize it. Earning a pained look from the dragon.

"Trust me, you're leg will heal better like this. You shouldn't have as bad of a limp if any." _I reassure him. The dragon just gives me a skeptical look. I finish my assessment and, finding that there is no more I can do to help him I decide to call it a night and dig myself a small snow pit for warmth._

When I woke up the next day I initially found that I was alone. Then I notice the floating stick tied to apparently nothing about 30 centimetres above the ground. I smile to myself, the dragon had gone invisible in his sleep, too bad the brace gives away his position! I decide to let the dragon have his rest and busy myself with gathering some food. I had found a small cove that I recognized to be the one that Hiccup met toothless in in the movie, causing me some confusion, since stealth dragons were replaced with Changewings in the cartoon and the dragons in the movie and cartoon don't speak dragonese meaning that Spyro (as I had taken to calling him) had to be a stealth wing from the books. Brushing this inconsistency aside I went down to the small lake in the cove and caught myself some fish. When I returned I found that the dragon was still fast asleep, so I decided to start a fire using a shoe lace and some sticks (much safer than trying to use my batteries) and gutted the fish using my pocket knife. Thankfully it was made for gutting fish and had a scale removal tool making my life that much easier. After cleaning the knife I went ahead and cooked the fish over my fire. By now the smell of fish had woken the dragon so I gave him some of my fish, earning a surprised look from the dragon. It was like this for about a month, each day earning me a little more of the dragon's trust. Eventually I was able to take the brace off and we trusted one another enough that I was able to talk to him without him falling back to his

"military training" _which was a huge thing for me since I didn't want him to feel like he had just traded one master/superior officer for another. We were friends now. Since his leg was all healed up Spyro and I decided to start exploring our surroundings. I climbed on his back and strapped myself in using the existing harness. We took off and within moments the inconsistency I had noticed earlier was cleared up with 3 simple words:_

"Thiiiis isssn't Beeerk! _complained Spyro, causing me to realize that _he _was from the book, and everything else was from the movie... Then I realized that there was no reason Spyro should recognize Berk since he was from the Murderous tribe. I decided to ask him what made him so sure. The response was so obvious that I couldn't believe I had missed it. _"When I waaaas with theeee Murderousssss tribeee, my mission wass to ssspy on Beeerk, pending an invasssion. I know Beeerk liiike the baaack of my claaaw! This issn't Beeerk." _Spyro wined. _"I feeelll asssleep on Beeerk and I waaake up heeere!"

I had to admit, it was vexing. Why would a stealth dragon, and a regular guy from 2013 be pulled out of our native worlds and plopped into the movie version of Berk? It didn't make any sense! I decided that it didn't matter since I was here now and nothing was going to change that. I figured that I should probably find out how far into the movie I was so I asked Spyro to get me closer to the village, relying on his invisibility to shield us from the night watchmen. I was glad we decided to take the stealthy approach, since it quickly became obvious that Berk had yet to ally itself with the dragons. In fact, it looked as though the movie hadn't even started. We decided to return to the campsite and stay there until I could figure out what to do with Spyro while I was on the island. I didn't want him to be found and killed. That night we heard the tell tale whistle of toothless dive bombing, followed by toothless screaming after being shot down. It seemed the movie had just begun.

Looking up into the sky, it was difficult to track toothless' decent. In fact, the only reason I was able to was because I knew roughly where he would land thanks to the movie. That night I slept on Spyro's back, allowing the giant spines that lined either side of his back to hide me from view. There was no point in letting Hiccup accidentally find me.


	2. Chapter 2

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_I woke up the following day to somebody muttering something in a language I had never heard before... My immediate assumption was that it was Norse, and it had to be Hiccup. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a tree branch smack somebody in the face followed by a gasp a few seconds later. Sounds like Hiccup just found Toothless..._

Hiccup's not so stealthy approach had woken up Spyro so I asked him if he could understand what Hiccup was saying. Spyro just gave me a look that said "why wouldn't I?" _and started to translate._"Hee's saaaying thaaat hee's going to kiiiill someebody... Sooundss liiike hee's talking to a dragon. Why would hee kiiiill a dragon?"__

That makes sense. So Hiccup just found Toothless and he's about to free him... My suspicions are confirmed when I hear a roar followed by several crashes. Sounds like Toothless is free. I explain to Spyro that dragons "seem to be at war" _with the Vikings and Hiccup has just found an enemy combatant. Being a military dragon Spyro immediately understands, but starts to shift uncomfortably. I assure him that I'm not from around these parts and my people are not at war with dragons so he has nothing to worry about from me and he calms down. Then a thought comes to me, my main source of food is the cove! With toothless guarding the cove how am I going to get fish to feed Spyro? Sure I can eat other things but Spyro only seems to like fish! This could be a problem! After a few moments consideration I realize that there is no reason Spyro can't fish on his own! He _is _a dragon after all! I tell him about the problem and my solution. Spyro seems fine with this and spends the afternoon catching himself some fish._

The next day I discovered that Spyro can actually control the voltage, current, and amperage of his "finger-lightning" _and after a little trial and error I was able to get him to charge the laptop! I boot my laptop and after about 14 seconds I am greeted by the Ubuntu login screen. I smile as I realize I just technically made Linux the _first _operating system to run on a computer. I login to my computer and que up the movie version of How to Train Your Dragon, thankful that I had loaded my digital copy onto the laptop, and plug in the headphones that I had missed during my initial inventory. I figure it would be interesting to compare what's happening in the movie with what's happening around me. I eventually get to the scene where Hiccup finds toothless and I realize that Hiccup doesn't rediscover Toothless in the cove until later today! I make a note of this using the laptop's note taking feature then sit back and watch the rest of the movie, taking notes wherever something important comes up. With the wifi off I'm able to get through the movie before the computer complains about low battery, prompting me to shut it down and ask Spyro to charge it. Fortunately Spyro finds it fun to zap things with his finger lightning and happily agrees to do so._

While Spyro is busy charging my laptop I decide to go out and hunt for some food. Little did I know that I was going to run into Astrid while hunting! As it happens I was chasing after a rabbit that I had missed when before long I ran into the clearing that Astrid likes to use to practice her axe throwing! She was there, and noticed me immediately. She raised her axe over her head and starting questioning me. I didn't understand a word of what she was saying and I told her as much. Seeing that we didn't understand each other and I wasn't making any threatening moves she lowered her axe and motioned for me to follow her. I didn't particularly want to follow her since it would mean leaving Spyro with no idea of where I was, but if I didn't go along with her it would make her suspicious of me. She may even follow me and find Spyro, which would not _end well. Reluctantly I follow her and she leads me back to the village. At the village I am brought before Stoic, who after exchanging a few words with Astrid, motions for me to follow _him_. He leads me away and as we pass the Gobber's forge he hollers what I assume is an order for Gobber to come with us, seeing as Gobber comes out of his forge and tags along. Eventually we make it to the village elder's house and Stoic asks her something. After a few minutes of examining me she draws something in the sand and Gobber interprets it for Stoic. Although I don't understand a word of what they are saying I have a feeling that whatever she "said" bodes well for me since Stoic relaxes slightly. Then an idea comes to me and I wave to get their attention. Once I'm sure I have their attention I start drawing in the sand. Since I'm stranded I draw a boat sinking and me washing up on shore to signify that I'm not from around here and I'm stuck. Then I draw the sun with an arrow pointing to the moon with an arrow looping back to the sun drawn above it. After I am finished drawing I point to the sun and moon and start counting on my fingers, eventually shrugging indicating that I don't know how long I've been here. They seem to get it and after a bit of deliberation they eventually decide to let me stay in the mead hall._

The following morning I am visited by a group of children who seem to be curious about me. I don't recognize any of them from the movie, but I'm not surprised because there weren't that many children in the movie. They soon grow bored with the fact that I am unable to communicate with them and they eventually leave. The mead hall starts to fill up with people and I realize that it must be breakfast. After breakfast I start exploring the town. It is while I am exploring a more remote part of the village that I run into Spyro. He must have been circling above the village watching me since he showed up as soon as I was alone. I took this opportunity to tell him what happened and that I was safe for now. I also ask him to guard the campsite so that wild animals don't come and steal my stuff. He reluctantly agrees and leaves before anybody shows up.

The following day I am able to return to the campsite. Once I'm there I explain to Spyro that I'm going to stay in the village and tell him I'll visit as often as I can. We decide to make the campsite our meeting place and I collect up my things. Spyro doesn't want me to go at first but I explain to him that if I don't stay at the village I'll arouse suspicion, he sees my point and we part ways. When I return to the village I am immediately confronted by Stoic. He seems to want an explanation for my absence so I gesture to my backpack and coat, then to the forest and he nods his head in understanding. I make my way back to the mead hall where I dump my backpack and coat in the corner of the room that they gave me to sleep in. A quick glance around the room reveals that Hiccup is back. That gives me an idea for what kind of work I can do to help gain the vikings trust. Grabbing a pencil and paper from my backpack I make my way down to the forge. I arrive at the forge and Gobber notices me, he starts to say something, then remembers that I can't understand him. I go over to his work bench and draw myself working on the forge (I have some experience working with metal). He glances at my drawing then hands me a hammer and points to a damaged sword. It seems he understood the picture. I nod to him and grab the sword and begin repairing it. It doesn't take me very long to straighten it out and I give the now straight sword to Gobber. He looks at it and seems to find it satisfactory. By now Hiccup had shown up for his forge duty and Gobber hands him the sword, saying what I assume to be "sharpen the sword" _since Hiccup promptly goes over to the grinding wheel and begins sharpening it. I grab another sword and straighten it, handing it to Hiccup, who sharpens it. We work like this until all of the swords are repaired. Gobber seems pleased, clapping me on the back and gesturing to the repaired swords. It takes me a moment to realize that Gobber's thanking me for the help. I probably just saved him a few hours of work. I smile, nod, and take my leave. After about a week of this I eared the village's trust. When I next go out to visit Spyro he tells me that he's seen _"A boy from the village regularly meeting up with a dragon and that just today the boy was joined by a girl." _That's not good. It means that Astrid's found out about Toothless, which in turn means that tomorrow is Hiccup's initiation test! I thank him for the information and tell him that I may be needing him soon. He agrees to pick me up if he hears me whistle even if I'm in the village and we part ways again._


	3. Chapter 3

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

Just a little thing that I just _had_ to reply to:

lily swans123:  
"when will the next chapter release?love this story and I really hope you're not abandoning this story..."

To respond to your comment:  
Since you're using an anonymous account I can't reply to you directly but I just thought I should point out that the story was just updated _the day before_ you commented... So no, I'm not abandoning the story I just started...

And back to the story!

******

_The following morning goes exactly as I thought it would. Hiccup enters the cage, grabs his weapons and they release the dragon. It bursts out of the cage, already on fire and starts rampaging around the cage, launching a fire ball at some vikings. For some reason it then extinguishes itself and turns it's head to look at Hiccup before climbing down and approaching him. Hiccup backs up and drops his weapons, and shortly thereafter discards his helmet. Stoic is enraged by this and demands the fight to stop. Hiccup tells them that they _"Have to see this" _and proceeds to inch his hand closer to the dragon. This further enrages Stoic and he repeats himself, slamming his hammer down on the gate causing the dragon to snap at Hiccup and start spewing fire. Seeing this Stoic starts pushing his way through the crowds and Astrid pries open the gate with an axe. With the dragon still trying to kill him Hiccup hastily grabs a shield off of the rack only to drop it when the dragon charges him. Below me I hear the gate groan and give way and I realize Stoic's just used his absurd strength to open the gate. At the same time that this is going on, Astrid picks up a hammer and whips it at the dragon's head, causing it to chase her instead. Another groan comes from below me and I know that Stoic's just burst through the second gate. Hiccup and Astrid run for the gate but Hiccup is cut off by the dragon shooting a steam of flame at the door, blocking his path. Just then I hear the telltale whistle of toothless followed by said dragon blasting his way through the cage. As the smoke clears Gobber mutters _"night fury" _and I know that everybody near the hole is about to pile into the arena after Toothless fends off the nightmare. Thankfully I'm above the gate and not by the hole so I don't need to participate. As I watch, Toothless takes down several vikings and is about to kill Stoic when Hiccup intervenes, saving his father's life. Thanks to Hiccup's intervention they are able to capture Toothless._

The next day everybody is loading up the boats to go hunting for dragons... Again. This time though I know that they will find the nest. I make my way to the dragon killing arena and wait for Hiccup to arrive. I doesn't take long. He sees me and give me a look that says "What are you doing here?" _I just shrug and gesture to the other teens coming in with my head. They start talking and since I can't understand a word they are saying I just wait for them to get acquainted. Finally Hiccups opens the cages one by one and gets the teens acquainted with a dragon. Then he turns to me give me a shrug as if to say _"sorry, we're out of dragons" _I just smile and give one sharp whistle, earning a confused look from the teens. I just continue smiling and look to the exit. Confused, the other teens follow my gaze and as if on que the dust at the entrance goes flying in every direction as Spyro lands at the entrance, causing all of the teens to jump. I calmly walk over and pat Spyro on the head and ask him to reveal himself. Spyro reveals himself eliciting a gasp from the other teens. Climbing on I give them a _"What are you waiting for? _look and they snap out of their stupor and mount their dragons, heading off in the direction of dragon island. I ask Spyro to follow them and we begin the long flight to dragon island._


	4. Chapter 4

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_I ended up having to plug my phone into the solar charger... 6 hours of constant gaming will do that to a phone... But I did get a laugh out of tiny the tiger trying to kill me by trying to throw a bomb through his partner in Crash Bash... Gotta love the AIs in older games. Not the brightest bunch. Anyway we arrived at the island just in time. It seems that Stoic and the gang had cracked open the volcano and most of the vikings were now running for their lives as the Red Death tried to stomp on them. Not surprisingly I saw Stoic and Gobber arguing about who was going to distract the dragon. Spyro had instinctively gone invisible upon arriving at the island so I didn't need to worry about being attacked by the Red Death. I decided to use this to my advantage. I knew that the Red Death was going to be taken out by Hiccup and the gang, but what about the dragons that were still in the cave? They couldn't all have gotten out. The Red Death would have eaten any dragon that tried to pass it, not to mention the fact that there was bound to be hatchlings too small to fly. I directed Spyro to fly into the cave, I had to get those dragons out of the caves before Hiccup crashed the Red Death into the island. I know dragons are fireproof, I was more worried about the impact causing a cave in. That would not bode well for any dragons still in the cave._

_After a few minutes of searching I was able find an assortment of hatchlings and their parents, they were apparently too afraid to move. Spyro tried to talk them into coming with him but apparently they didn't speak dragonese. Or if they did it was a different dialect. Judging from the lack of explosions coming from outside I figured the Red Death was already in the air. That didn't leave me much time to get them out of the cave. Unfortunately I didn't realize just how little time I had left!_

_The explosion shook the volcano, and as I feared, there was a cave in. Unfortunately the hatchlings and their parents had taken refuge in a vent just off of the main room where mouth of the volcano was. The mouth of the vent was buried and a quick glance told me that there was no way the adult dragons could get out of the surface vent. We had to find another way out._

_Initially I was planning on blasting my way out (there was a pair of hideous zipplebacks and their hatchlings trapped with us) but then I realized that might just make the cave in worse so I quickly abandoned that idea. Looking back at the surface vent I could tell that I could just barely get out... If I was able to make the opening wider then maybe I could get the rest of the dragons out as well. I got Spyro to fire a stream of fire at the surface vent in an attempt to melt it. It worked but it was going to take forever. I sighed, if only I had an oxyacetylene welding torch I could quickly melt the volcanic rock. That got me thinking about that episode of Riders of Berk where it was mentioned that deadly natters are the best welding torches! My eyes whipped to the family of deadly natters, they could melt the rock allot faster than Spyro! I motioned for them to help out and they seemed to get the idea and added their fireballs to Spyro's stream of fire. It worked, unfortunately I had forgot that natters use magnesium for their fires instead of oxyacetylene like a night fury. I ended up with spots in my eyes for several minutes afterwards as a result of the bright light from the natters' fireballs but it was worth it, the entrance was wide enough for the adult dragons to get out. I'd have to update the vikings on their use of natters as welding torches... Despite what the movie says a night fury's oxyacetylene flame is slightly hotter than the natter's magnesium flame, but more importantly it's not as bright (still not a good idea to look directly into an oxyacetylene flame but it's better than a magnesium one!). Smiling, I got on Spyro's back and we flew out of the vent, parents carrying their hatchlings in tow._

_At the surface I discovered that there were more surface vents and apparently the other dragons had the same idea on how to get out... because there were various melted holes in the ground with dragons spewing out of them! Upon seeing them the dragons with me called out to them, causing the other dragons to land beside me. They were eyeing me suspiciously but after a short exchange of growls the other dragons seemed to calm down. Perhaps the dragons I saved talked them down? I guess they do have their own language after all! I shrugged and hopped on Spyro's back, asking him to take us back to Berk. What I did not expect was for the _rest_ of the dragons to follow us... all the way to Berk! I'd always wondered where all of those dragons at the end of the movie came from..._

_Three days later Hiccup woke up. I was in the forge at the time, I had just reinvented the flechette gun. I figured I'd need it when we get attacked by the outcasts. I was on my way to test it when I heard a whole bunch of vikings chatting excitedly. By now I had picked up a few words but not enough to really be of any use. So I decided to see what the commotion was all about for myself. I got there in time to see Hiccup mount Toothless and take off. Smiling I realized I had just made it to the end of the movie! Hefting my flechette gun I proudly walked into the forest to test it. I figured I'd need to be pretty deep into the forest so that I didn't scare the vikings with the noise of gunpowder going off. I decided that the place where I had first come to Berk was far enough so I headed there. When I arrived I felt my pocket start vibrating... That was unusual. Maybe my phone had finally broke from the harsh conditions on Berk? I pulled it out and almost dropped it when I saw what was on its screen... _"15 Missed Calls, 38 Messages."_ and in the corner of the screen? I had one bar of signal..._


	5. Chapter 5

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_Using the signal strength indicator on my phone I was able to locate the source of the signal, I had found the general area where the portal had to be! I walked around the area that the signal was the strongest following an imaginary grid. I eventually bumped into something... It was the portal! The portal was one way! I could come here, but I couldn't go back, talk about the disappointment of the century! Now that I had a signal, I decided to make a video message for my parents. It was the only thing I could do! I whistled sharply and Spyro promptly came. I asked him to become visible so that the camera could pick him up. I needed proof that I was trapped in an imaginary land and a video of me standing beside a _dragon_ seemed like the best way to prove it. I put the phone on video message mode and positioned the camera so that is faced me and so that Spyro was in view (the phone had a camera above the screen for video chat, which my plan didn't include) and hit record..._

"Hi Mom, Dad, I hope this finds you well. I've lost track of how long it's been and I know you have to be worried sick about me. I don't know how to explain this but I'll try anyway. On my way home from College the day I disappeared I seemed to have walked into some sort of portal or something. I had no signal and I was in unfamiliar surroundings. I now know that I was teleported into the world of the movie _How to Train Your Dragon_. Don't ask me how because I have no idea. As you can see I have my dragon with me. His name is Spyro, like in the games. I just now got a signal on my phone and I am recording this message to send to you because I can't get through the portal. It seems to only accept one way travel, only I hope it's more like the Stargate in that it will allow radio signals to go both ways. I have my solar charger on me so my phone has plenty of charge. I'll wait by the portal for your response... I love you and I miss you!"

_Finished, I pressed the end button and added both of my parents cellphone numbers to the recipients list, just in case one of them changed their number and pressed send. Then I sat down and waited for a response. After about half an hour my phone started ringing and caller ID identified the caller as my dad! It worked! I accepted the call and heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again in my life... We talked and caught up, part way into the conversation my mom joined in and I was able to talk to both of my parents! I was so happy I'm not embarrassed to say I cried! This was the best thing to happen to me since I got here. Now that my family knew I was ok I felt a little better._

I realized then that since I had an internet connection I would be able to download a viking dictionary or something so I pulled out my phone opened Firefox. Within a few minutes I had already found some pdfs that contained the English equivalents to common words and some pictures of Norse Runes with the Romanized equivalent below it. Saving these to my phone I then went on to discover that the Vikings knew about Canada and settled in Newfoundland, calling it Vinland! I grabbed up my flechette gun (no sense leaving it out here to be found) and ran back to the village to get my laptop. Once at the village I transferred the pdfs and pictures to my laptop. Tucking the laptop and some paper and a pencil under my arm I went to find Hiccup. I really wanted to see if I could communicate simple things to them using these runes and the dictionary. After searching for a while I realized that Hiccup must still be riding toothless so I tracked down Fishlegs... If I couldn't find Hiccup I'd try the bookworm! I found Fishlegs in the great hall and surprise surprise he was studying the dragon manual! I plopped down beside him and unlocked my laptop's screen, revealing the dictionary and runes. This got Fishlegs' attention, and his eyes brightened when he saw the runes on screen with the Romanized equivalents below them. I took out the paper and pencil and started writing. I started out with "Greeting my name Connor Vinland my home". It seems he got the message because he responded by writing "Greeting my name Fish leg this land Berk" (apparently "is" is not a word). To show him I understood I pointed to the ground and said "Berk" and pointed at him and said Fishlegs (in English). He nodded at Berk but gave me a confused look when I said his name. I decided to explain it to him by writing "fish leg" in runes then pointing at it and saying Fishlegs in English. He nodded at me and he went on to write something else. I couldn't find most of what he wrote in the dictionary so all I got out of it was "Man something black something name something". I shook my head, pointed to the first unrecognized word and pointed to the dictionary, indicating that I counln't find the word in the dictionary. He understood and that was when I had another idea. On a whim I tried the word "English" in the search bar and it came back with a result! They knew who the English were! I quickly write down their word for English and Fishlegs' eyes light up. He quickly scribbles down that there is a trader that should be coming by any day now that is English!

The next day the trader (that I immediately recognize as Trader Johann) docks at the peer. I go down and greet him in English and he looks at me funny. I realize that he speaks old_ English. That doesn't help me, so I thank him for his time (although he can't understand me) and I leave. When I get back I explain to Fishlegs that his English and my English are different. We are back to square one..._


End file.
